Two of Me
by sehun's mother
Summary: [Chapter004][UP!] Sehun tidak pernah berfikir bahwa werewolf itu ada. Tentu saja dia juga tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ada werewolf yang terlihat persis dengannya. / wolf!au / Sehun Oh, Zitao Huang, Shixun Huang / taohun / hunhun / uke!sehun / a little chanhun scene in the latest chapter / OT12 / RnR? DLDR!
1. Chapter001 - Twins

" _Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah dunia baru untukku."_

•

•

•

••• **TWO OF ME** •••

Character(s): Sehun Oh, Zitao Huang, Shixun Huang

WARNING!: wolf!au

Rate: T (for now, lmao)

Author: sehun's mother

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 001 - Twins**

Mendung tebal berlarian di atas kota. Abu-abu mulai menyelimuti warna-warni musim panas dan membuatnya terlihat muram. Beberapa orang mulai menampakkan wajah khawatir melihat cuaca di atas mereka lantaran sepuluh menit sebelumnya mentari masih menyeringai dengan sombongnya. Beberapa lagi mulai mempercepat langkah mereka sambil berharap-harap cemas untuk hujan agar tidak turun secepatnya. Kedai-kedai makanan di pinggir jalan mulai tutup karena takut sewaktu-waktu hujan deras akan turun. Ada lagi yang tenang-tenang saja dengan cuaca suram ini, yah, payung yang ada di tangan mereka jelas membuat mereka tenang.

Dua orang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka dan mendapati susanan yang begitu menyedihkan. Salah seorang dari mereka menghela nafas sebelum mengerang kecil. Menarik perhatian temannya.

"Sehun' _ah_ kau bawa payung?" pemuda berkulit _tan_ melirik temannya khawatir. Ia kembali menatap gumpalan kapas keabu-abuan yang melayang-layang di langit. "Mendungnya cukup gelap." Saat itu juga sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman sekolah dan berhenti di depan mereka berdua. "Atau kau mau pulang bersamaku? Aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk mengantarmu."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang di panggil 'Sehun' tadi tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tawaran temannya. "Tidak perlu, aku membawa payung kok."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya. Hati-hati di jalan. Cepatlah sampai rumah."

Dengan itu pemuda berkulit tan tadi berlari ke arah mobil hitam yang menunggunya. Setelah ia masuk ke mobil dan mobil itu berlalu, Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia membenarkan letak raselnya sebelum berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Hawa dingin berebut menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Dan ia menggigil karenanya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju halte yang sedikit jauh dari sekolahnya.

Namun, baru saja ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berlari ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat pada pemuda berkaus hitam yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru itu. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam itu melihat Sehun dan buru-buru memperlambat laju larinya.

Sehun menatap pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan takut. Pemuda itu memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat tajam.

"Shixun kau disini?!"

Pemuda dengan mata tajam itu menatap Sehun kaget dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dan Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cepat lari."

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu menarik lengannya dan kembali berlari. Membawa Sehun yang masih kebingungan dalam usahanya melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu di lengannya.

"T-tunggu.. H-hei!"

Sehun berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda itu namun pemuda itu tetap berlari, membawanya ke hutan di belakang sekolah.

"H-hei!" Sehun berteriak lagi namun tetap tidak dihiraukan. Ia sangat takut karena pemuda ini membawanya ke hutan yang selalu dibicarakan kemistisannya.

"Hei kau!"

Sehun memukul bahu pemuda itu untuk menghentikannya, namun ia tak bergeming. Tetap berlari semakin dekat ke hutan terlarang itu. Sehun mulai merasa tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia menutup erat matanya saat mereka memasuki hutan itu.

•

•

•

Cahaya merambat lurus dari celah pepoohonan dan mendarat di tanah yang diselimuti dedaunan kering. Udara hangat berlarian dan sesekali membelai ranting-ranting dengan manjanya.

Rimbunnya dedaunan yang ditopang oleh batang-batang yang kuat menutupi sebagian besar langit biru. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih cermat, kau dapat melihat awan-awan putih berarakan di kanvas biru itu.

Suara serangga-serangga kecil saling bersahutan di hutan yang sunyi, suara hembusan angin pun turut meramaikan.

Shixun baru saja keluar dari gua tempatnya dan kelompoknya tinggal. Sedikit embun masih menempel di kulit seputih susunya yang hanya tertutupi oleh celana jeans hitam ketat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang dari dahinya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma asing.. yang berkeliaran di dekat aroma kakaknya.

"Si ceroboh itu." gumamnya sebelum mulai berlari mengikuti aroma dominan kakaknya.

Ia berfikir alangkah mudahnya jika Ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi wujud liarnya. Namun ia tidak mau mengorbankan celanan jeans kesayangannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlari dengan kaki manusianya yang panjang dan tubuh jangkungnya.

Ia semakin dekat dengan kakaknya sangat telinganya mendengar suara terengah yang datang dari arah yang sama dengan aroma kakaknya. Merasa kesal dan sedikit khawatir ia mempercepat laju larinya hingga ia sampai di perbatasan dan melihat kakaknya dengan seorang bocah manusia berseragam yang terengah-engah di sampingnya.

"Zitao! Siapa dia?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah langkahnya terhenti dan ia memperbaiki postur berdirinya. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada telanjangnya, dagunya yang sedikit terangkat dan sepasang matanya menatap rendah pada kakaknya dan orang asing yang jelas-jelas adalah manusia.

•

•

•

Zitao melirik adiknya yang terengah-engah di sampingnya. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya kenapa adiknya terlihat sangat kelelahan saat yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berlari sejauh satu kilometer. Tidak. Bahkan kurang dari satu kilometer.

Saat ia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Zitao! Siapa dia?"

Matanya membulat mendapati sosok adiknya yang berdiri tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia selalu melihat anggota kelompoknya berjalan telanjang setiap hari dan itu hal wajar untuk mereka.

Ia buru-buru melihat ke arah sampingnya dan melihat bocah laki-laki yang tadi terengah kini menatap Shixun dengan matanya yang juga membulat. Lalu kembali melihat Shixun yang terlihat amat terkejut.

"K-kalian..? Kembar?"

•

•

•

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan melewati perbatasan. Apa kau ingin mati?!" Shixun berdiri di depan kakaknya yang bersandar di batang sebuah pohon. Tak jauh dari mereka seseorang memperhatikan dengan tatapan penasaran dan bingung.

"Hey tidak usah khawatir. Aku alpha, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Jawab Zitao berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran adiknya. Walau Shixun tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah khawatir, aura di sekitarnya menjelaskan semua. "Aku hanya bermain, Shixun."

Shixun memuat bola matanya. "Iya dan sekarang kau membawa anak manusia kemari."

Zitao menoleh ke arah bocah manusia yang kini berjongkok dan memainkan sebuah ranting kering. "Tapi sungguh, Shixun. Aroma kalian sama. Wajah kalian sama. Bahkan kulit kalian terasa sama."

"Hei. Aromaku tidak selemah itu. Dia tercium seperti omega, dan aku adalah beta." bantah Shixun.

"Xunxun, kau tidak tahu aromamu sendiri."

"Aku lebih tinggi darinya."

"Kau hanya sedikit lebih tinggi, mana aku tahu kalau dia bukan kau. Aku berlari karena hujan akan turun dan yang kufikirkan dia adalah kau karena aroma kalian persis sama."

"Rambutku berwarna pirang, _gege_. Dan miliknya berwarna hitam." Shixun merajuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ini dia, sifat manjanya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Shixun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Namun kemudian ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menyeringai kecil ke arah kakaknya. "Maksudku.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Zitao masih mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak habis fikir bagaimana ada anak manusia yang sangat mirip.. maksudku, persis dengan adiknya.

"Hei, kau!" Zitao memanggil anak manusia itu dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memerintahkannya mendekat. Beruntungnya bocah itu mengerti dan buru-buru berjalan ke arah pasangan kakak-adik yang sedari tadi berbicara dan mengacuhkannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

Zitao dan Shixun saling bertatapan sesaat mendengar jawaban anak manusia -Sehun- itu.

"Usia?"

"18 tahun."

Shixun berdehem dan kembali mengangkat dagu dan membusungkan dadanya. "Aku 21."

Zitao kembali melirik adiknya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Shixun bergolongan darah A. Dan kau, Sehun?"

"Aku O."

"Lihat, bagaimana kau bisa salah mengenalinya." Shixun menghela nafas. Jemarinya terangkat untuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Shixun, kita werewolf, bukan vamp-" belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dan adiknya terperanjat dengan suara kaget yang berasal dari anak manusia -Sehun- di dekat mereka. Mereka mendapati bocah Sehun itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutnya.

"K-kalian apa? W-werewolf? K-kalian ingin membunuhku?!"

Shixun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa terhina dengan ucapan terbata yang keluar dari bibir anak manusia-Sehun- yang sangat terlihat mirip dengannya.

Melihatnya begitu membuat ia membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ekspresi lemah yang ia tunjukkan. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan terlihat selemah itu. Walau dirinya buka alpha, dia termasuk beta yang paling kuat.

"Kkk... Membunuhmu sama saja dengan membunuh adikku sendiri, bocah manusia." ucap Zitao.

"Dia bukan adikmu!" Sela Shixun. "Cepat kembalikan dia ke perbatasan!"

"Di sana hujan."

"Lalu? Kau ingin membawanya ke gua?"

"Jika Wu Fan mengizinkan, kenapa tidak?"

" _Gege_!"

•

•

•

 **Chapter 001 – END**

 **Author's Note:**

Halo! Sudah lama sekali nggak menulis ff pakai bahasa sendiri ^^'a

Kelamaan nongkrong di AFF ya gini^^

Jadi, untuk kalian reader cerita ini yang sangat kucintai, kuharap kalian bakal mengatakan sepatah-duapatah kata untuk chapter001 ini ya karena, you know lah seberapa feedback itu berharga buat author. You can call me feedback seeker. I AM! Ya soalnya nulis ff disini itu gak dibayar loh ya, berbaik-baiklah sama author kere ini buat ngasih komentar baiknya atau buruknya. Komentar itu juga semacam _fuel_ buat author buat ngelanjutin ffnya. So, thanks ^^

See you di chapter 002!


	2. Chapter002 - Pack

" _Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah dunia baru untukku."_

" _Dunia yang ku kira tidaklah nyata. Makhluk yang kukira hanya ada dalam buku cerita. Mereka ada.. mereka hidup berdampingan dengan kami."_

•

•

•

••• **TWO OF ME** •••

Character(s): Sehun Oh, Zitao Huang, Shixun Huang

Baixian Bian, Chanli Piao, Fan Wu, Yixing Zhang, Junmian Jim, Han Lu, Xiumin Jim, Chen Jim, Jongin Kim

WARNING!: Werewolf!AU

Rate: T (for now, lmao)

Author: sehun's mother (I'm sehun's mother so better call me Mama. LOLs. JK guys.)

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 002 – The Pack**

•

•

•

"Oh sial! Siapa dia?!"

Shixun memutar bola matanya sesaat setelah salah satu teman sekelompoknya berteriak di depan wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendorong wajah temannya itu dengan telapak tangannya sebelum berlalu.

"Oh sial! Oh sial! Oh sial! Kita punya dua spesies judes, sombong, manja, pemalas, dan tukang marah sekarang."

"Baixian!"

Shixun berkacak pinggang mendengar rentetan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir teman _beta_ -nya. Ia menatap Baixian dengan matanya 'mengantuk'-nya dan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kekesalannya bertambah saat melihat _beta_ berbadan mungil itu menatapnya dengan semburat tawa.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar memotong kaki pendekmu itu."

"Whoa, aku takut sekali." Baixian tertawa mengejek. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya Shixun, karena kau tau apa?..." Baixian berjalan ke arah Shixun dengan seringai jahil khasnya. "...Karena kau sayang padaku." Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menaik-turunkan alisnya di hadapan Shixun karena Ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Shixun kesal.

"Menjijikkan. Baixian kau sangat menjijikkan."

Baixian tertawa puas sembari memukul pelan bahu Shixun. Suara tawanya itu mengundang beberapa penghuni sarang mereka.

"Baixian berhentilah menggoda Shixun-OH TIDAK SIAPA DIA?!"

Shixun hampir lupa kalau dia pulang bukan hanya bersama kakaknya, namun bersama anak manusia yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ia memijat keningnya.

"Zitao kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Shixun kembar?!"

Lelaki dengan suara yang sangat berat dan bertubuh jangkung yang hanya mengenakan celana yang panjangnya cuma sampai setengah pahanya itu buru-buru berjalan ke arah Zitao dan anak manusia itu –Sehun- yang masih berdiri di depan gua tempat tinggal mereka. Lelaki itu memiliki sepasang mata yang besar dan juga sepasang telinga besar yang terlihat seperti telinga peri. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dan menutupi dahinya. Helaian tebal itu terlihat begitu lembut dan membuat Sehun ingin menyentuhnya. _Ups_!

" _Ge_ , kau menakutinya." Ucap Zitao saat Sehun melangkah mundur ke belakang punggungnya. "Dia Sehun. Dia-"

"Zitao apa yang kukatakan padamu soal menyebrangi perbatasan?"

Suara yang berasal dari dalam gua itu pun menarik pandangan semua orang yang ada di sana. Dari dalam gua muncul seseorang yang sangat tinggi –lebih tinggi dari Shixun, Zitao, maupun lelaki dengan celana pendek tadi. Raut wajahnya menyeramkan karena ia memiliki tatapan yang dingin dan garis rahang yang begitu tajam.

"Oh, Wu Fan."

"Kembalikan dia, Zitao." Orang yang dipanggil Wu Fan itu berkata tegas. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada bidangnya.

"Hey kembalikan dia kemana?" Lelaki bertelinga peri bertanya. Menatap Wu Fan bingung.

"Oh tidak. Dia manusia?!" Baixian menjerit tak percaya. Buru-buru mencengkeram lengan atas Shixun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Shixun apa kau juga manusia?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah horor.

"Mana mungkin, dasar bodoh!" Shixun buru-buru menjawab. Setengah hati mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu.

" _Ge_ , di saja hujan. Aku tak bisa mengantarkannya jika hujan." Zitao mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. "Ayolah biarkan dia menginap di sini semalam. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarkannya."

"A-aku.. bisa pulang sendiri." Bocah manusia-Sehun- itu berucap, terbata karena dia merasa takut berada di sekitar...werewolf.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa melewati perbatasan sendiri." Zitao langsung menatapnya. Sebelum kembali bicara pada Wu Fan. "Ayolah _ge_." Mohonnya.

"Wow Shixun, dia sangat manis, tidak sepertimu." Baixian berbisik pada _beta_ yang lebih muda darinya. "Kurasa tidak apa membiarkannya tinggal semalam." Ucapnya pada Wu Fan.

Wu Fan yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok mereka langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Ayolah _ge_ , dia sangat manis dan tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Lihat, bahkan Shixun lebih menyeramkan daripada dia. Ini seperti melihat versi lain dari _beta_ manja ini." Lanjut Baixian sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Shixun dengan jarinya.

"Baixian!" Shixun membentak temannya kesal. Sebelum melihat kepada kakaknya dan ketua kelompoknya, ia menghela nafas. "Biar aku yang antarkan."

"Shixun. Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Di sana hujan."

"Aku hanya perlu mengantarnya sampai perbatasan dan dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri." Dia berjalan ke arah kakaknya dan menarik kasar lengan anak berseragam itu. Membuat anak manusia-Sehun- itu hampir terjatuh lantaran Shixun menariknya tanpa aba-aba. "Ayo."

"Wow, Shixun sangat tidak menyukainya ya?" Lelaki bertelinga peri itu bergumam saat Shixun dan bocah manusia -Sehun- berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Chanli kenakan pakaianmu." Wu Fan berkata pada lelaki bertelinga peri itu sebelum masuk ke dalam liang mereka.

"Zitao, ayo." Baixian mengalungkan salah satu lengannya ke bahu _alpha_ muda itu dan mulai berjalan ke dalam gua diikuti oleh Chanli.

Zitao mengacak rambutnya sebelum berlari keluar dan mengejar aroma adiknya.

•

•

•

"Um.. Shixun.. Benar?"

Sehun menatap orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ah tunggu. Dia werewolf. Dan sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Jika saya Shixun ini memiliki warna rambut hitam sama seprtinya mungkin mereka akan sulit dibedakan. Yah, walau Shixun beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya dan tatapannya lebih tajam. Dan Shixun juga memiliki banyak otot, tidak seperti tubuhnya yang kurus, pucat, dan tidak berisi.

Pipi putih Sehun merona saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah perut Shixun.

" _Sangat berbeda dengan milikku_." Fikirnya dalam hati sebelum kembali mengikuti Shixun.

"H-hey, Shixun!" Panggil Sehun saat ucapan sebelumnya tak digubris sama sekali. "Menurutmu kenapa kita mirip? Ah, mungkin pertemuan kita ini takdir?" tanyanya penuh ketertarikan dan semangat.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam saja?" Tanya Shixun datar. Melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak di depan mereka.

Shixun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia terus mengikuti Shixun. "Ah, kakakmu tadi, Zitao kan? Aku menyukainya." Ucapnya senang.

Namun senyumnya langsung hilang saat Shixun berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Selidik Shixun. Matanya menyipit tajam dan kedua alisnya menyatu.

Sehun menarik langkahnya sekali, membalas tatapan tajam Shixun dengan kedua manatanya yang menyiratkan rasa takut. "M-maksudku, aku menyukainya sebagai teman.. kau tahu. Dia sangat baik.. um, dan hangat. Aku ingin berteman dengannya. Ah dan kau juga."

Sehun langsung menunduk saat tatapan Shixun menajam dari sebelumnya.

"Dengar kau!" desis Sehun. "Lebih baik kau tidak berfikir macam-macam apalagi berfikiran untuk berteman dengan kami." ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Dan satu lagi, jangan katakan apapun tentang kamu pada siapapun jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama."

Wajah Sehun memucat mendengar bentakan Shixun. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Shixun kau pulanglah.."

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sudah cukup dikenalnya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat hingga sebuah senyuman manis tercipta disana.

"..aku yang membawanya. Jadi, biar aku yang antarkan dia."

Shixun menatap kakaknya datar. "Cepatlah kembali." ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah gua mereka.

Setelah Shixun menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Zitao beralih menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ma'afkan dia?" Pintanya yang disambut anggukan dari Sehun. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Keduanya berjalan ke arah mereka datang sebelumnya.

"Shixun hanya memiliki aku sekarang, kakaknya. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi sangat posesif terhadapku." Zitao memulai ceritanya. "Shixun memang terlihat err, galak atau judes, kadang." Zitao tertawa kecil. "Tapi bagiku dia adalah adik kecilku yang sangat manis." Ia menoleh pada manusia yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan tenang. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Shixun saat dia masih kecil. Dia sangat lugu sepertimu." Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Di luar sudah tidak terlalu deras." Ucapnya. Menatap lurus ke depan.

Sehun mengikuti pandangannya namun ia hanya bisa melihat hutan pepohonan yang disinari mentari senja. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Ucapnya polos. Mengundang tawa ringan dari Zitao.

"Ayo!" Zitao meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Sehun merasakan titik-titik air hujan membasahi puncak kepalanya. Matanya membulat menyadari perbedaan cuaca dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan hutan gelap yang dibasahi hujan. "Huh?"

"Ayo!"

Zitao menarik lengannya dan mereka berlari menuruni hutan di bukit itu.

•

•

•

"Shixun kau kembar? Siapa anak manusia tadi?"

Shixun duduk di sebelah Chanli sesampainya ia di dalam gua. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya sembari menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun. Pandangannya beredar pada anggota kelompoknya yang lain yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku.. juga tidak tahu. Saat Zitao kembali dia sudah bersama anak itu."

"Bersama dengan siapa? Aku tidak mencium aroma asing sedikitpun."

"Yixing benar. Aku juga tidak mencium aroma yang mencurigakan atau apapun."

Shixun menatap dua anggota kelompoknya yang lebih tua, Yixing dan Junmian. Namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah yang diselimuti cahaya jingga dari api unggun. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dan memeluk keduanya. Mencari kehangatan lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aroma anak itu sama dengan Shixun." Baixian membuka suara. Menjawab kebingungan sisa anggota lain yang tak sempat bertemu dengan anak manusia yang datang bersama Zitao.

"Benar, kukira Zitao hanya datang bersama Shixun." Chanli menyahut. Tangannya sibuk membelai rambut tebal dari salah satu anggotanya yang sedang berada dalam wujud serigala. Lu Han lebih tepatnya. _Alpha_ yang lebih tua itu dengan santai menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua paha Chanli yang kini ditutupi celana yang lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya ia pakai-syukurlah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti." Ia menoleh kepada Chanli. Menatap kesal pada serigala berambut coklat madu yang dengan santai bersandar di kaki Chanli.

"Lu Han _ge_ pergilah dari sana. Itu tempatku." Ucapnya dengan nada judesnya.

Masalah soal anak manusia itu membuat suasana hati Shixun tidak baik dan semua anggota kelompok tahu bahwa perubahan sikap Shixun -menjadi judes dan galak- menandakan bahwa anggota termuda itu tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi untuk sekarang.

Chanli terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shixun. "Ayolah Shixun sejak kapan kakiku menjadi milikmu, huh?" Tangah werewolf yang lebih tua itu terangkat untuk mengacak helaian pirang terang Shixun. Sedangkan serigala berambut coklat madu yang menaruh kepalanya di atas kaki Chanli tidak bergeming dan malah memejamkan matanya.

"Shixun bayi mungilku, kemarilah nak, kau bisa meminjam kakiku." Shixun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Baixian yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Jujur dia sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi Baixian memberikan nama kecil yang aneh untuknya.

"Baixian aku bukan bayimu, apalagi bayi mungilmu dan aku bukan anakmu dan aku tidak mau meminjam kakimu karena kau menyebalkan!" Protes Shixun yang diikuti tawa kecil dari anggota-anggotanya yang lain.

Baixian ikut tertawa karena ia berhasil membuat Shixun kesal-lagi.

"Hm, aku lapar. Apa Xiumin _ge_ dan Wu Fan _ge_ belum kembali?"

"Chen mereka baru pergi 15 menit yang lalu berhentilah mengeluh.." Baixian menumpukan tubuhnya kedua telapak tangannya, memejamkan matanya. "..atau Lu Han _ge_ akan menggigit kakimu." Lanjutnya.

"Lu Han _ge_ menggigit kakimu karena kau berisik, Baixian." Chen menoyor pelan kepala _beta_ yang seusia dengannya itu.

Shixun tersenyum kecil melihat anggota-anggotanya sebelum ia berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Baixian.

"Kukira kau bilang aku menyebalkan." Baixian tertawa dengan nada setengah mengejek. Ia mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala Shixun dan mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya.

"Kau yang paling dekat." Shixun menghela nafas.

"Dasar _pup_."

"Aku bukan _pup_."

"Shixun kau harus tau walau kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu dan punya _pup_ sendiri, kau akan tetap menjadi _pup_ bagi kami." Tutur Baixian yang diikuti anggukan dari anggota yang lain.

Shixun tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa hangat menyelimutinya saat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, kenapa Zitao belum kembali?"

•

•

•

"Um, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Ma'af membuatmu harus hujan-hujanan."

Zitao tersenyum pada Sehun, menepuk kepalanya ringan. "Tidak masalah Sehun. Kau sudah seperti Shixun bagiku. Yah, walau Shixun akan cemburu jika dia tahu ini." Candanya.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Shixun?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Ya, dia segalanya untukku." Jawab Zitao masih dengan senyumnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kuharap aku juga mempunyai _hyung_ sepertimu." bisiknya, tetapi masih terdengar oleh telinga tajam si werewolf.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu juga." Ucapnya membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Zitao diam sesaat sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa. Mulai besok aku akan sering kesini karena aku juga harus mulai bekerja." Jujurnya.

"Ah, jadi kalian juga mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Zitao tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat keluguan Sehun. "Tidak. Hanya aku." Jujurnyan. "Kau harus segera ke kamarmu. Kau bisa sakit. Kau harus sekolah besok, bukan?" Zitao menepuk kedua bahu Sehun sebelum mendorongnya masuk ke dalam elevator.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Senyum manis yang mencapai matanya. "Baiklah.. _hyung_." Ucapnya sebelum pintu elevator tertutup. Ia menekan tombol berangka tiga di depannya karena ruang apartemennya berada di lantai ketiga. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum selama elevator membawanya ke lantai tempatnya tinggal. Ketika pintu elevator terbuka, ia melenggang keluar dan berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri. Diambilnya kunci apartemen yang ia beri gantungan berbentuk daun _maple_ dari saku tas sekolahnya -yang masih basah karena hujan- dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

Setelah kunci terbuka ia mendorong pintu itu dan masuk, langsung menutupnya kembali setelah ia menyalakan lampu di koridor ruangannya. "Aku pulang." Ucapnya tidak kepada siapapun.

Ia melepas sepatunya yang masih agak basah setelah meletakkan kunci apartemennya di atas rak sepatu di samping kanannya. Ia langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Memeriksa keadan buku-buku catatannya. Ia bernafas lega melihat buluk-bukunya tidak terlalu basah oleh air hujan. Ia segera membawa tas kosongnya ke kamar mandi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia juga melepas seragamnya dan memasukkannya pula ke dalam mesin yang sama. Setelah memastikan mesin cucinya berputar ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Pipinya tiba-tiba merona saat fikirannya mengingat Shixun. Orang-werewolf- yang sangat mirip dengannya namun sangat berbeda dengannya.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika aku juga seperti itu?" Fikirnya sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya di cermin. Rata. Tanpa otot-otot yang berharga. "Aku terlihat sangat lemah jika dibandingkan Shixun." Bisiknya di kesunyian. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

•

•

•

Zitao melangkah masuk ke dalam gua. Ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Mungkinkan semuanya sudah tidur? Ia terus masuk hingga ia berada di dalam gua. Sebuah tanah luas berbentuk lingkaran tak teratur di dalam gua dimana ada sisa-sisa api unggun di tengah dan aroma-aroma anggota kelompoknya.

Di sekitar tempat yang mereka sebut ruang perkumpulan itu ada jalan yang menuntun ke ruangan-ruangan kecil di dalam gua. Kurang lebih terdapat enam jalan.

Zitao segera menuju pintu paling dekat dengannya, obor-obor kecil di dinding gua menerangi pandangannya walau hanya remang-remang. Yah, tapi pandangan matanya cukup tajam dalam keadaan remang sekalipun.

"Oh, Lu- _ge_." Zitao berkedip melihat salah satu anggotanya duduk di dalam ruangan kecilnya, di sebelah _alpha_ yang lebih tua itu, adiknya tertidur di atas kulit beruang yang tidak terlalu tebal. Meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuh pucatnya.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Uh, ma'af."

Lu Han berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Zitao. "Shixun amat cemburu dengan anak manusia itu." Ucapnya diikuti tawa kecil sebelum keluar dari ruangan kakak-beradik itu. "Yosh, giliranku dan Yixing yang berjaga malam ini." lanjut Lu Han sesaat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Zitao.

 _Alpha_ termuda di kelompok itu pun menghela nafas. Ia menatap sosok adiknya dengan senyum kecil sebelum ia melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum tubuhnya perlahan berubah.

Dalam beberapa detik sosok Zitao menghilang digantikan oleh serigala bersurai hitam dengan mata keemasan yang tajam. Serigala itu berjalan ke arah Shixun sebelum memposisikan dirinya di belakang _beta_ muda itu. Ia ingin mendekap Shixun dengan tubuh besarnya itu, namun ia urungkan niat itu saat tiba-tiba Shixun terbangun. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pandangan mata serigala hitam itu kepadanya.

" _Gege_ aku sangat lelah." Shixun merengek sebelum menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang yang lebih lebar untuk kakaknya di atas kulit beruang yang hangat itu.

Zitao mendorong-dorong kepala Shixun dengan kepalanya sendiri, meminta adiknya untuk bangun sejenak.

Shixun mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan kakaknya berbaring di dekat kepalanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua kaki depannya. Diam-diam meminta Shixun untuk menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan.

Masih memejamkan matanya, Shixun tersenyum senang sebelum mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang kakak. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

Zitao memperhatikan wajah tenang adiknya hingga kantuk membuat matanya tertutup.

•

•

•

 **Chapter 002 – END**

 **Author's Note:**

Hoho, I know it's kinda boring but yeah this is only introduction ^^'  
The real conflict is awaiting guys.

Dan kalau ada yang bingung tentang ABO (Alpha/Beta/Omega) Role bisa kunjungi itu pake bahasa inggris sih, kalo males ya PM aku aja ya ^^

Dan ada yang mau ngasih saran untuk lawan EXO nantinya? Soalnya bakal ada konflik antar kelompok dan yeah.. aku lupa harusnya aku bagi 2 EXO-nya tapi ya karena udah terlanjur aku harus memikirkan boygroup lain untuk lawan mereka nanti (ok too much spoiler)

Tadinya aku berpikir Seventeen tapi terus aku ketawa karna Seventeen isinya flowerboy semua (well, EXO juga tapi yah~~). Aku gak tega kalo mau bikin Coups jadi jahat atau Mingyu jadi jahat. Apalagi Seungkwan astaga X"D. So, let me hear your advice dear readers ^^~

(ini balasan untuk reviewer yang nggabisa dibalas via PM)

 **94 x 94**

Terima kasih ^^

Di AFF/LJ banyak banget lho ff wolf!au. makasih udah baca, makasih untuk kritiknya juga. I really appreciate it. Tapi bisa kasih tau aku nggak bagian yang mana? Biar bisa aku perbaiki? Ahaha, ma'af ya, author amatiran ya gini. ^^~

 **YunYuliHun**

Well, ini penjelasan untuk yang bertanya-tanya juga. Di sini Sehun dan Shixun Cuma punya 1 kesamaan yaitu wajah. Mereka benar-benar orang asing yang gak punya relation sama sekali. Jadi wajah mereka kembar itu juga sebuah "kebetulan". Sehun di sini umur 18 tahun, jadi bayangin Sehun pas masa debut ya ^^ haha. Golongan darahnya O karena Sehun irl goldarnya juga O. Untuk Shixun, umur 21. Bayangin Sehun beberapa bulan lalu pas dia jadi blonde. Terus golongan darahnya A karena di sini dia adiknya Tao dan goldarnya Tao itu kan AB jadi ya... gitu lah ^^.

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

 **Namekaihun**

Iya Sehun uke. Kalo Shixun... wah entah ya ^^ liat aja nanti. Untuk KaiHun juga.. liat aja nanti gimana ahahahah. Makasih udah baca dan review. ^^~

 **TaohunShipper**

Jarang banget kah ff TaoHun di ffn? Di aff taohun bahkan lebih populer dari chanhun dan krishun. Wkwk. Duh, kawan sealiran nih ;; but as long as mereka masih suka kodekodean /asek/ aku masih ada di ship yang sama kok. Hwahahahahaa XD

Untuk siapa yang jadi semenya Honey babyku yang manis macam gulali itu sih aku belum memutuskan endingnya. Bisa aja sama Shixun, bisa aja sama Zitao, atau malah ada plottwist nanti dia berakhir sama Chanyeol /loh/? Jk. Intinya aku juga belum tau mau membuat siapa yang berakhir sama siapa.

Makasih udah baca dan review dan makasih untuk semangatnya ;_;)9


	3. Chapter003 - The Encounter

" _Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah dunia baru untukku."_

" _Dunia yang ku kira tidaklah nyata. Makhluk yang kukira hanya ada dalam buku cerita. Mereka ada.. mereka hidup berdampingan dengan kami."_

•

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk orang yang kau sayangi? Kau akan melakukan segalanya, bukan? Begitu juga denganku."_

•

•

••• **TWO OF ME** •••

Character(s): Sehun Oh, Zitao Huang, Shixun Huang

Baixian Bian, Chanli Piao, Fan Wu, Yixing Zhang, Junmian Jim, Han Lu, Xiumin Jim, Chen Jim, Jongin Kim, Kyungsoo Do.

WARNING!: Werewolf!AU. Typo...I guess.

Rate: T

Author: sehun's mother

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 003 – The Encounter**

•

•

•

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Sehun buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dari mejanya. "Ya?!" Ia memekik kaget. Membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Beruntungnya guru kelas mereka baru saja keluar karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Jika saja masih jam pelajaran, mungkin dia akan menghabiskan 30 menit di kelas detensi.

"Kau tertidur?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Atau kau sakit?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat saat Jongin meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahinya. Merasakan kantuk masih menyerang matanya.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan jika kau sakit. Atau kau mau makan dulu?" Saran Jongin pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Makan. Aku lapar." Sehun berujar jujur sebelum berdiri dari kursinya diikuti Jongin. Ia mengusap kantuk dari matanya sebelum berjalan ke kantin bersama sahabatnya.

"Jongin, apa kau.. um tahu uh.. _werewolf_?" Sehun bertanya ragu saat keduanya sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Tapi sepertinya hanya Jongin yang menikmati makan siangnya karena Sehun hanya menusuk-nusuk makanannya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ia terus memikirkan soal _werewolf_ , Zitao, dan Shixun. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman dan membuatnya mengantuk saat jam pelajaran.

"Manusia serigala?" Jongin menghentikan sejenak acara kunyah-kunyahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Yang kutahu itu dongeng. Tidak benar-benar ada."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jongin sebelum kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau.. mereka benar-benar ada?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Tak ingin menarik perhatian siswa yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Jongin berfikir sebentar, memperhatikan mimik wajah Sehun yang duduk di depannya. "Maka akan sangat mengerikan." Ujarnya singkat sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada temannya itu, "Apa kau habis nonton film?"

"Eh? T-tidak, hanya penasaran." Sehun mengangkat nampannya dan membawanya ke tempat sampah untuk membuangnya. Membuat Jongin menatap punggungnya heran.

"Dia belum memakannya sedikitpun."

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Ia benar-benar penasaran soal _werewolf_. Mungkin dia akan menemukan sesuatu di perpustakaan yang berhubungan dengan makhluk itu.

Perpustakaan selalu hening tiap ia masuk ke sana. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang dengan khusyuk membaca buku di dekat jendela. Dengan sabar Sehun mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan _werewolf_ dari rak satu ke rak yang lainnya. Dari rak legenda hingga mitologi. Namun, ia tidak menemukan satupun buku yang berhubungan dengan makhluk itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah jajaran komputer yang di perpustakaan itu. Dengan sigap ia mengetikkan kata _werewolf_ di mesin pencari.

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia telah membuka satu _blog_ yang membahas tentang makhluk itu. Dibacanya rentetan kalimat-kalimat yang rumit itu hingga ia sampai pada paragraf terakhir yang mengatakan bahwa makhluk itu tidak benar-benar ada.

Ia membaca beberapa artikel dari _blog_ yang berbeda tetapi semua artikel itu mengatakan bahwa _werewolf_ tidak benar-benar ada.

Lalu, apa sebenarnya mereka itu?

•

•

•

" _Ge_ mau kemana kau?" Shixun menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Menatap tajam pada pria yang usianya terpaut enam tahun darinya. Sang kakak kini sedang mengenakan jins yang ia pakai kemarin juga sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Ia memakai sepatu satu-satunya sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Bekerja." Zitao menyahut. Membuat Shixun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kerja? Maksudmu.. kau akan melewati perbatasan lagi?" Tanya Shixun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu. Wu Fan _ge_ tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Zitao menghela nafas pelan sebelum berbalik menatap adiknya. "Shixun, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan adiknya. "Wu Fan _ge_ sudah mengijinkan kok."

"Atau kau mau menemui anak manusia itu lagi?"

Mendengar Shixun menyangkut-pautkan Sehun, Zitao mengingat kata-kata Lu Han semalam. " _Dia amat cemburu dengan anak manusa itu._ " Ia tersenyum jahil kepada adiknya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya mencoba memecah ekspresi pasif Shixun. "Ayolah Shixun, aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri ataupun semua isi dunia ini." Lanjutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Shixun dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi yang paling utama untukku."

"Tetap saja kau tidak harus menyeberangi perbatasan!" Shixun masih mencoba mencegah kakaknya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Zitao di luar sana. Dia sangat tidak menginginkan hal _itu_ terjadi. Tidak lagi. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan kekhawatirannya itu pada kakaknya.

"Shixun aku melakukan ini untukmu. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba, disusul musim dingin, kau butuh pakaian hangat. Kita tidak bisa menemukan pakaian hangat di sini."

"Aku tidak butuh pakaian hangat!" Bantah yang lebih muda, ia masih menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku hanya perlu terus berada dalam wujud _wolf_ ku dan aku akan merasa hangat. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku pakaian apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh!"

"Tidak bisakah kau percaya saja padaku?!" Tanya Zitao dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Tatapan matanya menajam pada adiknya.

Shixun diam, membuat Zitao menyesali perbuatannya. Perlahan tatapannya melemah dan ia kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Shixun. "Jangan khawatir, Xunxun. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

•

•

•

Sehun menghela nafas seraya mengikuti Jongin menuju entah tempat apa. Mendung tipis kembali meyelimuti langit dan lagi-lagi membawa suasana suram bagi penduduk kota. Sehun bersyukur kali ini ia membawa payung, kalau-kalau hujan deras turun lagi. Berbicara tentang hujan Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya makhluk apa sebenarnya mereka itu? Apa benar mereka itu _werewolf_? Tapi kenapa semua sumber yang ia baca mengatakan bahwa makhluk mitologi itu tidak benar-benar ada? Ini semua membuat dirinya pening.

"Sehun apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Lamunan Sehun soal _werewolf_ mendadak buyar saat Jongin menepuk bahunya lumayan keras.

"Oh? Ya?"

"Astaga jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf? Er.. jadi kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Jongin memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun sebelum menunjuk sebuah kedai kopi di sampingnya.

"Oh? Sudah sampai?"

Jongin bilang padanya kalau hari ini ia akan mentraktirnya secangkir kopi hangat di kedai tak jauh dari sekolah mereka karena ia melihat Sehun terlihat mengantuk sepanjang hari. Dan tentunya dengan alasan lain juga.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu dan mereka langsung disambut aroma khas kopi dan sedikit aroma coklat juga vanila. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum. Namun senyum di bibirnya hilang saat ia mengerucutkannya melihat Jongin berlari untuk memesan dua cangkir kopi. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang pelan-pelan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Sehun mempertikan wajah Jongin yang terlihat sumringah itu sebelum pandangannya beralih pada barista di depan mereka. Sepasang mata bulat. Bibir kecil yang bentuknya sedikit unik. Kulit putih yang terlihat begitu sehat (tidak seperti kulit putih pucat miliknya). Sehun kembali melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin sesaat sebelum Jongin menariknya ke salah satu tempat duduk di sudut kedai kecil itu.

"Kau menyukai barista itu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi yang langsung disambut pelototan dari Jongin.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Ah jadi kau mentraktirku bukan karena kau perhatian padaku ya?" Anak yang lebih muda itu menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Ah harusnya aku langsung pulang saja."

"Sst! Diam!" Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Mengundang tawa kecil Sehun. Pipi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memanas mendengar ledekan dari Sehun.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengajaknya keluar?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada jahil.

"Sabtu ini." Jongin menjawab yakin. "Yah itu pun kalau dia setuju." Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu namanya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Do Kyungsoo. Dia mahasiswa keperawatan semester empat."

"Mahasiswa?!" Sehun memekik tertahan. Ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena berteriak di dalam kedai kopi yang cukup ramai ini.

"Whoa seleramu cukup tinggi juga ya."

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun tetapi terpotong oleh suara yang memanggil namanya. Tanda pesanannya sudah siap. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke arah barista yang menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin diikuti dengan senyum. "Err, Kyungsoo hyung." Panggilnya. Ia memang sudah agak lama mengenal Kyungsoo dan mereka sudah cukup akrab. Jongin sering ke kedai kopi ini semenjak ia tahu bahwa pujaan hatinya bekerja di sini.

"Ya?"

Jongin mendadak gugup. Ia masih memegangi nampan dengan dua buah cup kopi di atasnya. Ia melihat ke deretan menu kopi di belakang barista itu sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Sabtu ini.. Apa kau libur?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata bulatnya. Sejenak berfikir untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan siswa SMA itu. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa.. Kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Ia hanya sesekali menatap Kyungsoo. Hatinya masih herdegup tak karuan saat menatap manik bulat barista di depannya.

"Aku...ya sepertinya ada."

•

•

•

Gerimis akhirnya turun saat Sehun dan Jongin yang terlalu bahagia keluar dari kedai kopi. Tanpa menunggu lama, mobil jemputan Jongin tiba di depan kedai kecil itu. Sehun mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan tawa kecil saat Jongin buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sehun dapat melihat beberapa orang berlarian di trotoar sambil menutupi kepala mereka. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka ransel birunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung kecil transparan. Payung itu dibukanya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah apartemennya.

Sepatunya mulai basah oleh gerimis yang semakin lama semakin deras. Payung itu tak mampu menghindarkan sepatunya dari derai hujan yang menghujami tanah. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Karena udara dingin mulai menembus seragam sekolahnya yang tipis.

Ia menghela nafas lega melihat bangunan apartemennya sudah tidak jauh. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Dan hujan juga semakin dan semakin deras lagi.

Langkahnya yang semula ia percepat itu langsung melambat saat telinganya menangkap suara gemerutuk dari gang kecil yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dengan ragu ia melangkah mundur dan melihat ke dalam gang kecil yang agak gelap itu. Mendung di langit membuatnya semakin gelap lagi.

"Sial."

Sehun berkedip saat mendengar suara dari dalam gang itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memproses suara yang sepertinya ia kenali. Perlahan ia berjalan ke dalam gang dan matanya berakomodasi di dalam remangnya gang kecil itu. Di dalam gang sempit dan basah itu Sehun dapat menemukan seorang lelaki yang sibuk menggosok lengannya sendiri, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya yang dibasahi hujan.

"..Shixun?"

Sehun buru-buru melangkah mendekati lelaki yang berlindung dari hujan itu. Yah, walau tak berpengaruh banyak karena hujan tetap saja membasahinya.

Payung kecil miliknya itu ia bagikan untuk Shixun yang menatapnya kaget, tapi kesal. Sehingga mau tak mau tasnya harus kembali basah karena payung kecil itu tak mampu menutupi tubuh dua orang.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ia tak ingin Shixun marah-marah kepadanya-ia sangat senang melihat Shixun lagi.

Shixun tak menjawab tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa gengsi untuk meminta bantuan pada manusia lemah-Sehun- ini. Jadi, dia hanya diam menahan dinginnya air hujan.

"Kau gemetaran." Ucap Sehun lirih setelah memperhatikan wajah Shixun dan mendapati bibirnya bergetar. "Um.. kau mau ikut denganku? R-rumahku hanya dua blok lagi." tanya anak lugu itu sembari menunjuk gedung apartemennya yang sudah terlihat.

Shixun diam, ia tak mau menjawab. Ia ingin menerimanya tapi ia masih merasa gengsi.

 _"Tapi, sial. Ini dingin sekali."_ Pikir Shixun.

Tanpa aba-aba tangan Sehun yang tidak memegang payung meraih tangan kanan Shixun dan menariknya keluar dari gang kecil itu. Sehun membagi payungnya dan keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Shixun menurut saja saat Sehun membawanya ke apartemen kecil milik anak manusia -Sehun- itu. Karena ia juga butuh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Uh.. Selamat datang di rumahku." Ucap Sehun sesaat keduanya telah di dalam. Anak itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengambil beberapa pasang handuk yang langsung ia berikan pada Shixun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mendorong Shixun agar masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian bersih. Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu dulu." tak lama kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah celana pendek selutut dan sweater. Setelah memberikannya pada Shixun ia bergegas ke dapur. Membuat secangkir kopi dan mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan berjalan kesana kemari. Ia tak lupa menghidupkan penghangat ruangan yang dimilikinya.

Sehun baru selesai menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Shixun keluar dari sana. Dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Shixun berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Sehun segera membawa secangkir kopi itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Shixun.

"Um, aku tak pandai membuat kopi. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Nyamankan dirimu, aku akan ganti baju sebentar."

Shixun tetap diam melihat anak manusia itu. Dalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka begitu mirip, tapi begitu berbeda. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminum kopi hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat jarang meminum kopi-setiap hari ia hanya minum air dari danau- dan ia ragu apakah lidahnya akan menyukai minuman pahit itu.

Setelah meneguk sedikit cairan berwarna gelap itu, ia memutuskan bahwa kopi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Ia meletakkan cangkir berwarna merah itu kembali ke atas meja dan matanya mulai menjelajahi isi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

Di sebelah kanannya ada pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon kecil. Di sekitar televisi 21 _inchi_ yang duduk manis di depannya, ada beberapa bingkai foto dan vas bunga. Salah satu foto terlihat seperti foto keluarga. Sepasang pria dan wanita muda bersama anak laki-laki yang usianya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun di antara mereka. Ketiganya terseyum bahagia, memperlihatkan senyuman manis masing-masing.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian Shixun menyimpulkan bahwa anak kecil di tengah kedua orang tuanya itu adalah Sehun.

" _Sangat beruntung_." Pikir pemuda _werewolf_ itu.

Di bingkai foto yang lain Shixun melihat foto Sehun bersama seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ di sebelahnya. Keduanya memamerkan masing-masing sebuah medali dan karangan bunga. Lagi-lagi Shixun merasa heran bagaimana ada manusia yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Belum sempat Shixun memperhatikan hal-hal lain, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dan Sehun keluar dengan kepanikan. Ia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan sepasang piama berwarna biru tua.

"Shixun apakah kau minum kopi?!" Tanyanya panik pada _werewolf_ yang duduk di sofa miliknya. Melihat raut wajah Shixun yang heran dan bingung, Sehun kembali bertanya. Kini agak sedikit ragu. "Uh maksudku.. Apa kau.. Kalian.. Um, minum seperti...ku?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Shixun.

Shixun diam sesaat. Memperhatikan anak manusia yang kini malah memainkan kuku jarinya lantaran merasa gugup. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Jarang sekali." jawab Shixun singkat sebelum kembali meminum kopinya.

Sehun bernafas amat lega sebelum kembali tersenyum pada Shixun. Senyuman manis yang mencapai matanya itu berhasil merebut perhatian Shixun. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga tersenyum seperti itu-ia akan menanyakannya pada kawanannya nanti. Namun, baru sesaat Shixun memperhatikan senyuman itu, Sehun sudah berlari ke dapurnya.

Tak lama kemudian anak itu kembali dengan segelas susu coklat di tangannya. Tanpa ragu ia duduk di sisi kosong sofa di sebelah Shixun.

"Shixun..kenapa datang kemari? Uh, m-maksudku.. kukira kau tidak suka um.. entahlah, menyeberangi.. perbatasan?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Ia meminum susu coklatnya seraya menunggu jawaban Shixun. Yah, itupun kalau dia beruntung Shixun mau menjawab.

"Aku menyusul Zitao." Shixun menjawab setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Dia pergi bekerja tadi pagi dan belum kembali sampai sore ini. Jadi aku ingin mencarinya." Jelasnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Terima kasih untuk kopimu. Juga.." Shixun menunduk, melihat pakaian yang ia pakai. "Pakaian ini. Aku akan mengembalikannya." Ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Sehun buru-buru meletakkan gelas susunya dan berlari menyusul Shixun. "Tapi di luar masih hujan."

"Aku akan kembali ke hutan." Ujar Shixun pelan. Mengambil sepasang sepatunya yang basah dan tetap memakainya. "Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya mengikut Shixun yang sudah berjalan keluar apartemen kecilnya. Sesuatu seperti teringat di kepalanya saat ia buru-buru mengambil payung yang ia letakkan di sebelah rak sepatu dan berlari menyusul Shixun yang untungnya belum jauh.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang buru-buru menghampirinya, Shixun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di belakangnya. Anak itu menyodorkan payung yang ia bawa. Shixun ragu untuk mengambilnya jadi ia hanya melihat payung itu saja.

"Lumayan jauh jika berjalan dari sini. Kau akan basah lagi nantinya."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat Shixun berfikir tidak ada salahnya ia menerima bantuan anak itu-lagi. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah elevator.

"Ah, berikan salamku untuk Zitao _hyung_ ya." Ucap Sehun senang. Namun senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang saat Shixun berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru menunduk saat tatapan tajam Shixun terarah padanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah berfikir untuk berteman dengan kami?!" Desis Shixun. "Dan siapa kau berani memanggilnya seperti itu, huh?!"

Sehun masih menunduk, tangannya mencengkeram ujung piyamanya saat Shixun sepertinya belum tertarik untuk mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada anak manusia ini. " _H-hyung_ bilang aku boleh memanggilnya seperti itu." Lirih Sehun.

Shixun tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia berdecak kesal sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah elevator. Meninggalkan Sehun uang yang akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

•

•

•

"Shixun belum kembali."

Baixian berjalan mondar-mandi di depan mulut gua sambil memainkan kuku jarinya. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran untuk anggota termuda kelompok mereka itu. Ia menatap ke langit yang sudah gelap. Melihat ke arah bulan cembung yang tersenyum ke bumi. Ia pun kembali mondar-mandir.

"Baixian tenanglah. Dia bersama Zitao." Suara seseorang dari dalam gua menarik perhatian _beta_ itu dari acara mondar-mandirnya. _Alpha_ Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana kakaknya bekerja. Di luar hujan, dia pasti tidak bisa menemukan Zitao."

Lu Han diam. Bersandar pada dinding gua dengan telapak tangan kananya. Ia sibuk mengunyah daging lembu yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Hasil buruannnya dengan Chanli malam ini lumayan banyak.

"Benar juga." Lu Han bergumam memikirkan kata-kata Baixian. Ia kembali menggigit daging lembu yang ia tusuk dengan tongkat kayu kecil di tangannya. "Tapi.. mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Kau lebih baik makan sebelum Chanli menghabiskan bagianmu."

"Biarkan saja. Aku masih khawatir."

Lu Han menatap salah satu _beta_ di kelompoknya itu dengan alis terangkat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kalian selalu bertengkar kalau bersama, tapi selalu saling mengkhawatirkan. Sekarang aku mulai ragu apakah kau ini benar-benar _beta_ , Baixian." Tawa Lu Han sebelum masuk ke dalam gua mereka.

"Hey jangan mengejekku! Aku benar-benar _beta_!" Protes Baixian sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lu Han yang mengacuhkan dirinya. " _Alpha_ sialan." Baixian mencibir keras. Meregangkan otot-otot lehernya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke langit.

" _Ayolah_ beta _manja. Kau tidak tersesat, kan_?" Batinnya.

"Baixian tenanglah. Shixun bukan _pup_ lagi." Baixian mendengar salah satu anggotanya yang lain berucap. Langkahnya yang semakin dekat juga terdengar di telinganya yang tajam. "Lagipula kau bukan _omega_. Apalagi _omega_ mereka. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" Tanya Junmian sembari duduk di dekat Baixian yang masih mondar-mandir khawatir. _Beta_ yang lebih tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gua yang keras.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." _Beta_ itu meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi. "Shixun selalu terlihat seperti _pup_ kecil untukku. Seperti saat Zitao pertama kali datang membawanya."

Junmian tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan hari itu." Mata coklat terangnya menatap ke bulan di atas langit. Menerawang kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat kelompok mereka bertambah jumlah. "Aku tidak menyangka _pup_ kecil itu sekarang adalah _beta_ yang sangat kuat. Zitao benar-benar mengajarinya untuk menjadi kuat. Mereka berdua seperti kutub magnet yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Zitao dan Shixun."

•

•

•

Zitao menghela nafas pelan. Menatap rintik hujan yang jatuh di depan pandangannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah basah karena ia berlari dari toko tempatnya bekerja ke halte terdekat. Ia sudah menunggu bus sejak pukul enam-sekarang pukul 7.38- namun tak ada satupun bus yang lewat.

Astaga. Dia sudah terlambat beberapa jam. Ia bilang pada Shixun akan pulang sekitar pukul empat sore. Shixun pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mengingat betapa besar ketakutannya mengetahui kakaknya akan mengahabiskan beberapa jam di dunia manusia.

Ia tidak bisa berlari menebus hujan. " _Jarak dari halte ini ke bukit di belakang sekolah Sehun sekitar 8 menit dengan bus."_ Ia tidak masalah jika cuaca cerah. Tapi hujan membuat penciuman tajam _werewolf_ menjadi buruk. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menembus hujan dan mengorbankan indera penciumannya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Malam ini Chanyeol dan Lu Han yang berburu, kedua alpha itu pasti bisa mendapat paling tidak tiga ekor rusa jantan besar.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ia baru saja menyebutkan Sehun?

Ah, anak manusia yang mirip dengan Shixun itu.

"Oh?" Zitao seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia mengamati keadaan di sekitar halte bus tempatnya duduk. "Dia kan tinggal di sekitar sini."

Zitao berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada anak manusia itu. Yah, sekedar meminjaminya payung atau jas hujan sudah cukup. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kembali hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Bodohnya. Ia tidak akan bisa meminta bantuan anak manusia itu jika ia tidak bisa pergi ke rumahnya. Dan hujan sialan ini tidak mengijinkannya pergi dari halte bus itu. Sambil menggerutu Zitao kembali duduk di halte yang sebenarnya agak basah itu.

Saat itulah Zitao mencium aroma yang sangat familiar untuknya. Ia buru-buru mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun ia tidak menemukan si pemilik aroma itu. Sampai tak lama kemudian ia melihat seseorang datang ke arah halte itu dengan payung di tangan kanannya. Sedangka tangan kirinya menenteng sepatu hitam yang terlihat basah.

"Shixun?!" Zitao kembali berdiri mendapati adiknyalah yang kini juga melihat kearahnya. Mata membulat dan senyuman mulai merekah di bibirnya.

"Zitao!" Shixun buru-buru berjalan ke halte itu.

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Shixun tertatih-tatih. Tanpa memakai sepatunya.

"Zitao!" Shixun menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Zitao sesampainya ia di halte. Payung yang ia bawa sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di _paving_ halte bersama sepasang sepatu miliknya.

Zitao terkekeh. Langsung membalas pelukan adiknya erat. Menghirup aroma yang akan selalu terpatri di kepalanya. Ia melepas dekapannya pada sang adik beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kakimu? Kau tidak pakai sepatu? Pakaian siapa ini?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Shixun seperti baru teringat akan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Ia berjalan meraih payung yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya sebelum duduk di bangku halte. Zitao buru-buru duduk di samping adiknya yang sudah mengangkat kaki kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas lutut kanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Zitao langsung meraih pergelangan kaki kiri Shixun untuk melihat luka seperti sayatan sepanjang tiga sentimeter di telapak kaki itu.

Shixun meringis saat Zitao menekan-nekan pelan di sekitar lukanya itu. "Aku menginjak pecahan kaca saat berjalan kemari."

"Lukanya lumayan dalam." Gumam Zitao. "Kenapa sih kau ke sini." Zitao sedikit membentak. Meraba-raba saku jaket dan celananya, berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahan ringan di kaki Shixun. Dia tidak menemukan apapun pada akhirnya.

Shixun mencuatkan bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya luka kecil." Ucapnya. "Sepatuku basah jadi aku melepasnya. Tapi malah begini."

Zitao menghela nafas berat. "Kau sangat pintar membuatku khawatir." Bisiknya.

"Akan kuucapkan yang sama untukmu, tuan _Alpha_." Cibir Sehun.

Zitao mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Shixun, diam-diam meminta adiknya itu untuk naik ke punggungnya. Membuat _beta_ muda itu terkikik senang. Ia mengikatkan tali-tali sepatunya sebelum mengalungkan sepatu basahnya ke leher Zitao. Ia mengangkat payung yang ada di tangannya sebelum naik ke punggung Zitao.

Perlahan keduanya berjalan ke arah bukit belakah sekolah.

"Bukankah ini terasa familiar?" Bisik Shixun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Zitao sambil memeluk leher Alpha itu. Salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat payung yang melindungi mereka dari derai hujan.

"Yah, begitulah." Zitao tersenyum. "Tapi saat itu aku sangat takut."

"Kau bisa takut juga?" Kekeh Shixun. "Aku adalah orang paling bahagia karena memilikimu." Tuturnya. "Aku menyayangimu.. _gege_."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu.. _beta_ manja."

"Hei!"

•

•

•

 **Chapter 003 – END**

 **Author's Note:**

Hoho, halo pembacaku sekalian ^^')a

Maaf ya baru sempat update. Liburannya udah selesai jadi ya gini. Agak terlantar. Makanya rajin-rajin review biar saya rajin-rajin ngetik lanjutannya. Hahaha.

Oya, yang punya IG bisa follow saya disana, mamahnyathehun wkwk.

-balasan review—

 ***Ohunie** : dududu dipanggil mamah /.\ iya baby, itu typo. Duh maafin mamah /.\ mamah mah apa atuh udah diliat berkali-kali masih aja ada yang typo ;_;)a. Sip, di sini Kai udah muncul tuh. Hahaha, baru sedikit tapi. Di chap005 mungkin dia muncul agak banyak. Hoho. Makasih ya cuyung udah baca, udah review, dan juga sarannyaa~ muahmuah:** (abaikan)

 ***YunYuliHun** : wkwk lucu ya? Aku sengaja bikin image Shixun jadi galak tapi gemesin. Hahaha. Makasih udah baca+review. Jangan lupa review lagi untuk chap003 ini ya. Haha/?

 ***Taohunshipper:** masuk dan dimasuki /? belum berfikir ke situ ^^')a kita liat aja nanti ya. Hahaha. Makasih udah RnR:*

 ***Oh Yuugi** : makasih sarannya ^^'a diusahain untuk buat lebih panjang / chapternya ;; makasih udah RnR ^^

 ***Pantatsehunsemok** (usernamenya kok gemesin :'v): itu D.O udah muncul. Hahaha. Makasih udah RnR ya~

 ***Kotokochan:** makasih udah RnR ^^~

 ***Byuneelia6894** : duh 6894 :") ayo kita liat sama-sama babythehun akhirnya sama siapa :"D makasih udah RnR ^^

 **LIST ABO (ALPHA BETA OMEGA) ROLE**

Wu Fan : Head Alpha

Xiumin : Alpha

Lu Han : Alpha (Lulu akan selalu manly untukku:*)

Junmian (Suho) : Beta

Yixing : Beta

Baixian(Baek) : Beta

Chen : Alpha

Chanli(Pcy) : Alpha

Zitao : Alpha

Shixun : Beta

(udah/?)


	4. Chapter004 - Pup

" _Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah dunia baru untukku."_

" _Dunia yang ku kira tidaklah nyata. Makhluk yang kukira hanya ada dalam buku cerita. Mereka ada.. mereka hidup berdampingan dengan kami."_

•

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk orang yang kau sayangi? Kau akan melakukan segalanya, bukan? Begitu juga denganku."_

•

" _Kekuatan muncul bersama keinginan dan tekad."_

•

••• **TWO OF ME** •••

Character(s): Sehun Oh, Zitao Huang, Shixun Huang

Baixian Bian, Chanli Piao, Fan Wu, Yixing Zhang, Junmian Jim, Han Lu, Xiumin Jim, Chen Jim, Jongin Kim, Kyungsoo Do.

WARNING!: Werewolf!AU. Typo...I guess. (4618 words. _Flashback time._ Present time. CHANHUN scene (Don't say I don't warn you)

Rate: T

Author: sehun's mother (ig| mamahnyathehun)

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 004 – The Pup**

•

•

•

 _"Apa adikku akan baik-baik saja?" Zitao yang saat itu masih remaja bertanya khawatir pada beberapa anggota serigala yang ia temui itu. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan sesekali menengok ke ruangan dimana adiknya sedang dirawat. Sayang sekali dia tidak diijinkan masuk._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Yixing sangat hebat." Zitao menoleh pada anak dengan rambut coklat gelap di sampingnya. Matanya bulat seperti burung hantu dan bibirnya memiliki bentuk yang sangat unik. Ucapan anak itu mebuat Zitao tersenyum lega._

 _"Nak, di mana kelompokmu?" tanya seorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria dengan pipi tembam itu memangku seekor serigala berambut coklat madu yang sudah Zitao lihat sebelumnya, Lu Han atau siapa lah itu._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan itu Zitao langsung menunduk. Menatap perapian di depannya. "Kami tidak berada dalam sebuah_ pack _. Kedua orang tuaku adalah_ rogue _dan kami biasa tinggal di dunia manusia."_

 _"Tapi saat Shixun lahir kami bolak-balik dari sini ke dunia manusia karena orang tuaku punya pekerjaan. Dan kami juga punya sebuah apartemen kecil di sana."_

 _"Sampai orang tuaku meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu."_

 _"Karena Shixun belum juga bisa berubah ke wujud manusia, aku harus selalu di sini bersamanya. Aku harus menjaganya."_

 _"Tapi aku gagal. Shixun sakit sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan aku tidak bisa mendapat bantuan dari kelompok-kelompok yang kutemui. Aku juga tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

 _Tanpa sadar Zitao menitikkan air matanya lagi sesaat setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia masih menatap cahaya oranye yang dipancarkan api unggun di depannya. Panas yang menyebar membuat tubuhnya perlahan hangat. Tapi ia masih memeluk kedua lututnya erat._

 _"Oh, anak yang malang."_

 _Zitao terhenyak mendapati ada dua orang yang memeluknya._

 _"Tinggallah bersama kami. Kami akan menjaga kalian. Kita akan mejaga satu sama lain." Ucap salah seorang yang memeluknya. Pria berpipi tembam yang tadi bertanya soal kelompoknya._

 _"Ya. Tinggallah bersama kami. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ucap_ beta _muda yang sebelumnya juga sudah Zitao lihat. Baixian namanya, kalau Zitao tidak salah dengar._

 _Zitao menangis lagi._

•

•

•

 _Zitao memutuskan ia dan Shixun akan tinggal di kelompok yang telah menyelamatkan mereka itu. Total semua anggotanya menjadi sebelas orang._

 _Wu Fan, dia adalah pemimpin kelompok ini. Usianya dua puluh tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan memiiki postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Paling tinggi di antara anggota yang lain. Saat berubah ke wujud serigalanya pun tubuhnnya yang paling besar. Ditambah bulu abu-abu tebal yang menyelimuti hampir semua bagian tubuhnya. Wu Fan akan terlihat sangat mengintimidasi saat berada dalam wujud_ wolf _nya. Pasalnya mata coklatnya akan berubah menjadi merah. Semerah darah. Tapi di balik rupa fisiknya itu, dia bisa menjadi sangat konyol dan kekanakan._

 _Xiumin. Pria berpipi tembam yang menawari Zitao untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dia adalah serigala merah. Karena itu, tubuhnya juga kecil. Namun dia adalah seorang_ alpha _. Usianya juga dua puluh tahun. Xiumin selalu terlihat imut saat ada dalam wujud manusia maupun wujud serigalanya. Matanya coklat gelap dan tidak pernah berubah. Kadang Zitao tidak percaya bahwa Xiumin itu empat tahun lebih tua darinya._

 _Lu Han._ Alpha _manis dengan rambut coklat madu (baik di wujud manusia atau wujud serigalanya) yang sangat keren. Lu Han begitu tegas dalam semua hal tapi memiliki hati yang baik. Dia seumuran dengan Wu Fan dan Xiumin. Lu Han tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi saat dia kesal pada seseorang di dalam kelompok, dia akan menggigit kaki pembuat onar itu-tidak benar-benar menggigitnya kok. Lu Han juga adalah yang paling sering berada dalam wujud serigalanya. Menurutnya saat menjadi serigala ia tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang kurang penting, misalnya, berpakaian..atau mandi._

 _Junmian._ Beta _dengan wajah yang tenang seperti malaikat. Usianya baru 19 tahun tapi dia sangat pintar mengelola semua hal-hal yang mereka butuhkan. Wu Fan bilang jika saja Junmian adalah_ alpha _, dia akan menjadi pemimpin kelompok yang sangat bijaksana. Walau termasuk jenis serigala abu-abu, tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar. Rambutnya hitam. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu terang keperakan. Dan kedua matanya berwarna coklat terang._

 _Yixing. Pria dengan lesung pipit yang mengobati Shixun. Dia sangat pintar berurusan dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan herbal. Dan dia juga sangat baik hati. Dia juga dari jenis serigala merah. Yixing dan Junmian memiliki kesamaan dalam masalah kepedulian. Ia sangat sabar dan emosinya stabil. Ia selalu melihat sisi positif dari sebuah masalah. Jika sebuah_ pack _adalah kerajaan, mungkin Yixing sudah menjadi penasihat raja. Hahaha._

 _Baixian._ Beta _berusia 18 tahun. Dia baru menemukan jati dirinya sebagai beta dua hari sebelum kedatanga Zitao dan Shixun. Dia sangat cerewet tapi sangat menyenangkan. Suaranya keras dan dapat membangunkan semua orang di pagi hari. Dialah yang selalu meramaikan makan malam dengan lelucon-lelucon dan tingkahnya. Sebagai serigala merah, tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup berisi karena dia makan dalam porsi yang banyak. Oh, dan dia adalah orang yang paling sering mendapat gigitan dari Lu Han. Karena.. dia berisik._

 _Chen. Walau usianya juga 18 tahun, ia sudah menemukan jati dirinya sebagai_ Alpha _jauh sebelum Baixian. Dia memiliki rambut coklat gelap dan tulang pipinya sangat menonjol. Jika Junmian adalah sosok_ alpha _dari seorang_ beta _, maka Chen adalah sosok_ beta _dari seorang_ Alpha _. Walaupun tidak sedewasa Junmian dan Yixing, Chen selalu mengedepankan kepentingan orang lain dari kepentingan pribadi. Dia selalu menolak sekamar dengan Baixian, karena Baixian membuatnya tidak bisa tidur._

 _Chanli. Dia masih_ pup _tapi mungkin dalam beberapa bulan berikutnya dia akan menemukan jati dirinya. Entah_ alpha _atau_ beta _. Atau mungkin_ omega _? Tapi menurut Wu Fan, Chanli akan menjadi_ alpha _karena dia tinggi-tentu saja itu teori yang tidak dapat dibuktikan keakuratannya. Tapi, sebagai_ pup _Chanli memang sudah menunjukkan aura seorang_ Alpha _. Dia kuat dan lincah. Tubuhnya juga hampir sebesar Wu Fan. Yah, walaupun kadang dia akan bertingkah seperti idiot dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya._

 _Jing Xuo. Dia juga_ pup _. Dan juga dari jenis serigala merah. Jing Xuo seumuran dengan Zitao. Hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Saat berada dalam wujud_ wolf _, dia terlihat begitu kecil. Ah, dalam wujud_ wolf _ataupun manusia dia juga terlihat kecil. Ahaha. Jing Xuo sangat manis tapi saat dia marah dia terlihat menyeramkan._

 _Lalu ada Zitao dan Shixun. Dua anggota termuda di kelompok itu._

 _Zitao berusia 16 tahun. Warna rambutnya hitam. Saat di wujud serigalanya pun rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Matanya coklat gelap tapi akan berubah menjadi keemasan saat berubah._

 _Shixun baru berusia 10 tahun. Bulunya putih bersih tanpa sedikit coretan warna lain pun. Seperti serigala_ arctic _. Matanya biru laut. Walaupun sudah berusia 10 tahun, Shixun belum pernah sekalipun berubah ke wujud manusianya. Almarhum orang tuanya juga tidak mengerti kenapa pertumbuhan Shixun bisa terlambat seperti itu. Tapi bagi Zitao, selama Shixun baik-baik saja, di tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan adiknya._

 _"Zitao, ayo ikut berburu!" Ajak Lu Han beberapa hari setelahnya._

 _Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shixun yang masih tertidur. Shixun belum juga bangun sejak mereka datang kemari. Zitao sangat khawatir tapi Yixing bilang bahwa Shixun baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat._

 _"Tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar berburu sebelumnya."_

 _"Karena itu kau harus mulai belajar. Ayolah. Chanli juga ikut."_

 _Petang itu pun ia ikut bersama Lu Han, Xiumin, dan Chanli untuk berburu. Zitao hanya pernah berburu beberapa ekor kelinci. Tapi malam itu ia dihadapkan dengan sekelompok rusa._

 _"Zitao, kau bisa mengurus rusa itu?" Xiumin menunjuk seekor rusa betina berukuran sedang yang tengah terduduk di tepi kawanannya._

 _Lu Han sudah berhasil mendapatkan seekor rusa jantan besar dan seekor babi rusa yang mereka temukan di perjalanan. Chanli kini duduk di atas rusa betina besar tangkapannya sambil memainkan ranting-ranting kering yang berserakan di tanah._ Pup _itu._

 _"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin." jawabnya ragu. Ia merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk rusa-rusa itu. Ia merasa belum kuat seperti Chanli._

 _"Ayolah kau sudah melihat caraku tadi menangkapnya. Kau pasti bisa." Lu Han memberinya dorongan. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi Shixun kalau kau tidak bisa menaklukan makanan kita itu."_

 _Zitao diam. Wajah lemah Shixun membayang di kepalanya._

 _"Kau ingin melindungi adikmu, kan?"_

 _Yah, singkatnya, Zitao berhasil menaklukkan rusa jantan berukuran cukup besar dengan sangat cepat._

 _Chanli membulatkan matanya saat melihat Zitao secepat kilat menjatuhkan rusa jantan itu dan membuat kawanan rusa itu berlarian dari sana. Ia menoleh pada Lu Han dan Xiumin yang juga tercengang melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka._

 _"Dia... akan jadi kuat."_

•

•

•

 _"Zitao! Zitao!"_

 _Baixian berlari ke arah empat orang yang baru saja kembali dari acara berburu mereka. Senyumnya sangat lebar saat ia berlari-lari menghampirinya._

 _"Zitao, kau tidak akan percaya ini." Ujarnya bersemangat. Dia benar-benar menahan keinginannya untuk menjerit senang atas apa yang terjadi di dalam gua mereka._

 _Zitao hanya menatap Baixian penasaran, masih membantu Lu Han membawa hasil buruan mereka._

 _"Ada apa Baixian?" Tanya Chanli penasaran. Dia membulatkan matanya yang besar sambil melihat ke arah_ beta _yang seumuran dengannya itu._

 _"Shixun!" Baixian melompat-lompat sambil berjalan beriringan dengan empat orang di dekatnya._

 _Sedangkan Zitao, mendengar nama adiknya disebut dia langsung berhenti. Namun Lu Han menendang pelan kakinya agar Zitao kembali berjalan._

 _"K-kenapa dengan adikku?!"_

 _Lu Han, Xiumin, dan Chanli turut memasang telinga mereka untuk jawaban Baixian._ Beta _itu masih saja melonjak-lonjak kegirangan karena alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui._

 _"Kau harus meihatnya sendiri!" Ujar Baixian membuat mereka penasaran._

 _"Shixun sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanli yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baixian._

 _Mereka sampai di dalam gua dan segera menyerahka hasil buruan mereka pada Junmian, Jongdae, dan Jingxuo untuk dikuliti. Kali ini mereka bertiga bertugas untuk mengurusi makanan-makanan hasil buruan itu._

 _Semua anggota duduk di sekitar api unggun saat mereka masuk ke dalam. Semuanya._

 _Zitao segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari serigala putih kecil yang tak lain adalah adiknya. Baixian bilang Shixun sudah bangun. Apa Shixun belum keluar dari ruangannya dirawat? Atau..._

 _Zitao memperhatikan sosok bertubuh mungil yang duduk di antara Wu Fan dan Yixing. Sosok itu duduk membelakanginya. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti miliknya. Tapi kulitnya begitu putih dan bersih. Seperti salju yang selalu turun di bulan Desember. Terlihat begitu halus seperti sutera. Namun, terlihat begitu rapuh._

 _Saat sosok itu menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. Zitao membulatkan matanya mendapati manik coklat yang beradu pandangan dengannya. Nafasnya tertahan saat memperhatikan wajah sosok itu. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya kecil dan berwarna kemerahan. Dia memiliki sedikit lemak di pipi-pipinya. Rambut hitamnya berjuntai menutpi dahinya._

 _Dia.. sangat manis._

 _"Shixun?"_

 _Sosok itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Zitao._

 _"_ Gege _!" Serunya sebelum menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Zitao. Sang kakak segera melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh kurus Shixun. Merengkuhnya erat di dadanya seakan tak mau kehilangan dia dalam waktu singkat. Shixun masih juga tersenyum, mendengar detak jantung Zitao yang terdengar di telinganya._

 _Tanpa sadar Zitao menitikkan air mata. Air mata itu mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh di helaian hitam Shixun. Ia merasa sangat lega melihat Shixun baik-baik saja. Melihat adiknya sudah sehat._

 _Dan lebih lagi, Shixun sudah bisa berubah ke wujud manusianya. Wujud manusia yang begitu manis. Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh tahun, ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Shixun, ia bisa mendengar Shixun memanggilnya, ia bisa melihat Shixun tersenyum padanya. Ia bisa memeluknya._

 _Zitao tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama hidupnya._

 _"Oh tidak aku ingin menangis." Baixian berseru, mengundang tatapan tajam dari Lu Han, juga dari Jing Xuo yang saat itu masih sibuk menusuki potongan besar daging rusa ke stik kayu._

 _Pasangan kakak-beradik itu seakan tersadar dari dunia mereka dan melepas pelukannya. Keduanya langsung menatap kepada Baixian. Shixun masih melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Zitao, tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Baixian. Menarik perhatian Zitao._

 _Zitao menunduk memperhatikan ekspresi Shixun. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah ketika ia tertawa. Sungguh adiknya ini begitu manis. Begitu...cantik. Seperti bunga pertama yang muncul di musim semi setelah musim dingin yang beku._

 _"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita makan dulu." Junmian menyela setelah melempar kulit-kulit rusa ke entah kemana. Ia dan Jongdae serta Jingxuo sudah menusuk-nusuk potongan daging rusa dengan tongkat kayu dan mendistribusikannya ke semua anggota kelompok._

 _Zitao dan Shixun duduk bersebelahan. Zitao sudah mulai memanggang dagingya di dekat perapian dan Shixun dengan semangat memanggang dagingnya langsung di atas api. Mereka duduk begitu dekat seakan ada magnet yang membuat mereka menempel dengan begitu erat. Sesekali Zitao akan memperhatikan adiknya. Memperhatikan mimik wajahnya, senyumnya, bahkan ekspresinya ketika daging yang ia kunyah tidak juga hancur. Shixun begitu lucu dan manis. Anggota kelompok yang masih sangat muda._

 _Shixun pun dengan santainya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zitao. Sesekali menggerutu saat ia harus menunggu daging yang ia panggang di perapian di depannya matang. Sepertinya Shixun belum terbiasa makan dengan gigi manusianya. Rahangnya pun tak sekuat saat ia masih berada di wujud serigalanya._

 _Zitao tersenyum lebar menahan tawa melihat daging Shixun yang dipenuhi bercak hitam._

 _"Ah~" Shixun merengek melihat dagingnya yang permukaannya hangus, mengundang tawa kecil anggota kelompoknya. Anak termuda itu pun mencuatkan bibir bawahnya._

 _Melihat adiknya yang merajuk, Zitao meraih daging milik Shixun. Menggenggam kayu yang menancap di sana._

 _"Ini terjadi karena kau membakarnya, bukan memanggangnya." Ucap Zitao dengan suara lirih. Ia menunjuk bagian-bagian daging yang hangus dengan jarinya. Perlahan membersihkan bagian yang hangus itu dengan punggung kuku jarinya._

 _Shixun memperhatikan hal yang dilakukan Zitao dengan bibir terbuka. Ia mulai membantu Zitao untuk mengerik permukaan hangus itu._

 _Pemandangan itu sukses menarik pandangan sembilang orang lain di sekitarnya. Mereka tersenyum senang melihat keakraban kakak-beradik yang belum lama menjadi anggota mereka itu. Bahkan Baixian sampai mencengkeram lengan Lu Han yang duduk di sampingnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak memekik haru. Baginya interaksi Zitao dengan Shixun saat itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah ia lihat dan ia merasakan kebahagiaan di hatinya. Membuatnya ingin menangis._

 _Shixun tersenyum lebar saat daging miliknya sudah terlihat kemerahan lagi-tidak berwarna hitam karena hangus. Ia menatap Zitao senang, mengucapkan terima kasih lewat tatapan matanya._

 _Zitao balas tersenyum sebelum memberikan Shixun dagingnya yang baru saja dibersihkan. Dengan senang hati Shixun mengambil kembali daging miliknya. Ia hampir saja membakar dagingnya lagi sebelum Zitao menahan pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Jika kau membakarnya, maka akan hangus lagi." Ucapnya, masih dengan suara lirih. Ia menggenggam tangan Shixun yang memegang stik kayunya. Menuntun adiknya itu untuk menancapkan stik kayu itu ke tanah di dekat perapian. Cukup dekat agar dagingnya terkena panas dari api unggun. Namun cukup jauh untuk menghindari jilatan-jilatan api. "Kau harus bersabar dan menunggunya sampai matang, mengerti?" Zitao menatap kepada Shixun yang dengan cepat mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

 _Keduanya kembali melempar senyum satu sama lain._

 _"Pintar." Zitao mencolek hidung Shixun sebelum mengambil daging miliknya yang sudah matang. Ia memberikan dagingnya yang sudah berwarna merah-kecoklatan itu pada adiknya. "Makanlah dulu. Kau pasti sangat lapar, bukan?"_

 _Mereka berdua seakan lupa kalau di sekitar mereka ada beberapa orang yang dengan khidmat menyaksikan kedekatan mereka._

 _"_ My life is so beauty~" _Baixian menghela nafas, masih melekatkan pandangannya ke dua anggota termuda di kelompoknya. Tanpa sadar dia masih memeluk lengan Lu Han dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu_ alpha _manis itu._

 _Selesai makan malam, Zitao membantu Yixing dan Wu Fan membersihkan tulang-tulang yang berserakan dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Wu Fan bilang saat musim dingin tiba, tulang-tulang itu akan berguna sebagai pengganti kayu bakar. Setelah 'ruang perkumpulan' itu bersih seperti sedia kala, semua anggota kembali duduk berkumpul di sekitar api unggun._

 _"Yah, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting." Wu Fan memulai. Menarik perhatian anggotanya. "Karena mereka sudah bersama kita sejak hampir dua minggu yang lalu." Ia menatap pasangan kakak-beradik di sebelahnya. Lalu pandangannya terfokus pada Shixun._

 _"Tapi karena sekarang Shixun sudah sehat, aku hanya akan mempertegas bahwa.. Zitao Huang dan Shixun Huang sudah menjadi anggota kelompok kita." Ucapan Wu Fan mengundang anggukan dan senyuman dari seluruh anggotanya. "Jika ada yang keberatan, kau bisa langsung bilang sekarang."_

 _"Kau bercanda?" Baixian langsung menyela. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku menjamin semuanya setuju dengan kehadiran mereka berdua..maksudku.." Baixian memusatkan pandangannya kepada Shixun. "Lihatlah putri salju itu." Ia memekik tertahan. "Dia sangat manis bukan?"_

 _Tawa mulai mengisi udara di sekitar mereka karena ucapan dan tingkah Baixian. Walaupun Baixian agak sedikit berlebihan, tapi mereka setuju dengan ucapannya. Bahkan Zitao tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Hanya Shixun seorang yang terlihat kesal karena ucapan Baixian._

 _"Aku bukan putri salju, dasar Baixian gendut!" ucap Shixun dengan nada kesal._

 _Baixian langsung berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak gendut,_ puppy _manja!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Shixun._

 _"Baixian jangan menjahili adik kecil kita." Ucap Yixing diiringi senyuman khasnya. Anggota lain hanya tertawa kecil._

 _Begitulah mereka menghabiskan malam sebelum mereka masuk ke ruangan masing-masing untuk tidur. Ah, terkecuali untuk mereka yang bertugas untuk berjaga malam itu._

•

•

•

 _Tiga tahun berlalu. Keadaan masih sama di dalam kelompok di mana Zitao tinggal. Yang berbeda adalah, kini mereka hanya tinggal memiliki satu_ pup, _yaitu Shixun. Setahun setelah kedatangan mereka, Chanli tumbuh menjadi_ Alpha _. Di tahun berikutnya Jingxuo beruba menjadi_ beta _dan Zitao sendiri menjadi_ Alpha _._

 _Zitao tidak menyadarinya. Sampai di pagi hari ia terbangun, semua anggota kelompoknya mengatakan aromanya berbeda. Ia juga tidak merasakan perbedaan pada aroma tubuhnya tapi pada malam hari Wu Fan dan Lu Han mengadakan pesta atas status barunya sebagai_ alpha _._

 _Zitao tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya sebagai_ alpha _. Tapi dia sangat senang karena dengan statusnya itu, dia bisa lebih melindungi Shixun. Yah, bagi orang lain yang tidak memiliki status itu,_ alpha _bisa sangat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi._

 _Dalam tiga tahun Zitao mengajari Shixun banyak hal. Mengajarinya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh manusianya. Dan mengajarinya untuk bertahan dengan kedua kakinya. Zitao juga mengajarinya bagaimana untuk mengendalikan emosinya saat berada dalam wujud serigalanya._

 _Pernah suatu malam Shixun memberikan luka cakaran di lengan atas Zitao saat ia berada dalam wujud serigalanya. Saat itu dia begitu marah dan tanpa sadar melukai Zitao dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Dan saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh Zitao yang terkoyak, Shixun baru tersadar akan apa yang dia lakukan._

 _Shixun menangis semalaman meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Walaupun Zitao mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa sepanjang waktu. Zitao bilang hal itu adalah wajar. Yah, mereka harus bersyukur karena mereka memiliki Yixing dan keajaiban obat-obatan herbalnya._

 _Sejak saat itu Shixun berubah lebih pendiam dari biasanya._

 _"Hey_ pup _yang akan menjadi_ omega _, bisa kau bantu aku mencari tanaman herbal untuk Yixing?"_

 _Yah, Baixian masih tetap menjahilinya tanpa ampun._

 _Shixun memicingkan matanya pada_ beta _yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah keranjang padanya._ Pup _berusia tiga belas tahun itu kesal melihat ekspresi mengejek yang selalu Baixian tunjukkan untuknya. "Aku bukan_ omega _! Aku akan menjadi_ Alpha _!" Seru Shixun kesal sebelum menyambar keranjang dari tangan Baixian dan berjalan ke arah mulut gua._

 _Baixian mengikutinya dengan senyuman puas._

 _"Kau tidak dengar Wu Fan_ ge _semalam? Dia bilang kau akan menjadi_ omega _. Oh astaga akhirnya kami punya_ omega _yang akan mengandung." Baixian berseru riang. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shixun._

 _Shixun menatapnya tajam sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Ia sungguh mendengar ucapan Wu Fan di malam sebelumnya. Soal statusnya sebagai_ werewolf _._

 _"Walau begitu bukan berarti akan benar-benar terjadi kan?" Lirihnya dengan sedikit kekecewaan di nadanya._

 _Baixian makin gencar menjahilinya. "Tapi Wu Fan belum pernah salah sebelumnya. Dia memperkirakan aku sebagai_ beta _, dan benar terjadi. Chen, Chanli, dan Zitao juga. Mereka benar-benar menjadi Alpha."_

 _"Aish diamlah Baixian!" Shixun menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Mengundang tawa beta di sebelahnya._

 _"Baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf."_

 _"Aku tidak memaafkanmu!" Shixun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Merajuk._

 _"Aw kau sungguh manis Shixun. Kau benar-benar_ omega _yang manis."_

 _Shixun merajuk lagi. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan suara rengekan khas miliknya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Baixian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena.. Oh lihatlah, Shixun Huang begitu lucu dengan tingkah kekanakannya._

 _"Tapi sungguh. Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi_ omega _?"_

 _Shixun menghela nafas. "Karena jika aku menjadi_ omega _, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi kakakku."_

•

•

•

"Jongin, tenanglah! Bukankah kau hanya perlu mengajaknya ke bioskop?" Sehun akhirnya tidak tahan melihat Jongin yang hanya mondar-mandir di depan kasir tempatnya berjaga. Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun menumpukan tubuhnya pada meja kasir sambil menatap kesal pada sahabatnya yang terlihat resah. "Kenapa kau sangat gugup, sih?"

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas dan menatap temannya, ekspresinya begitu kacau, sama seperti penampilannya. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan dan jaket yang ia kenakan juga tidak berbentuk.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Jongin datang ke toko 24 jam tempat Sehun bekerja paruh waktu, membeli sebungkus permen jeli dan memakannya sembari mondar-mandir di depan Sehun. Saat ada pembeli lain, dia akan pindah dari depan kasir, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu dan kembali dengan sebungkus permen jeli yang lain. Saat pembeli lain itu pergi dia akan membayar permen jeli yang diambilnya dan mulai memakannya sambil mondar-mandir lagi.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan enam bungkus permen jeli, Jongin. Jangan sampai kau sakit gigi besok saat kencan dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

Jongin mengerang pelan. Kembali mengacak rambutnya dan menatap pada Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengacau? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hyung tidak suka film aksi? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hyung bahkan tidak suka menonton di bioskop?"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kegelisahan sahabatnya. "Dia pasti menyukainya. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku menebaknya. Sekarang kau berhenti mondar-mandir dan bersiap untuk besok. Atau kau bisa belajar untuk ujian akhir. Astaga, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus."

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang."

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja." Ujar Sehun sebelum beranjak dari kasir. Dia menuju ke lemari pendingin di sudut toko yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan mengambil dua kotak susu dan sekotak jus jeruk. Ia membawanya kembali ke kasir dan melakukan transaksi sendiri. " _Shift_ ku sebentar lagi selesai, kau mau tetap di sini atau...?" Tanya Sehun setelah memasukkan minuman yang dibelinya ke dalam plastik.

Jongin mengerang lagi. Akhirnya mengikuti sahabatnya itu setelah _shift_ nya berakhir dan penggantinya datang. Keduanya berjalan ke arah apartemen Sehun.

"Serius Sehun, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, dia akan menyukainya. Berhenti berfikiran negatif atau itu akan benar-benar terjadi." Memeluk plastik berisi susu dan jus jeruknya, Sehun terus menatap ke trotoar di depannya. Tidak banyak orang di jalan sore ini. Di barat Sehun sudah dapat melihat semburat kemerahan. Syukurlah tidak ada mendung kali ini.

"Jongin?"

Sehun dan Jongin buru-buru menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang. Keduanya langsung mengenali wajah orang yang memanggil Jongin itu. Dia adalah Kyungsoo Do.

"O-oh.. H-hai Kyungsoo hyung." Sapa Jongin gugup. Keringat dingin menitip di pelipisnya. "Uh.. Ini temanku, Sehun." Ia menepuk lengan Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua anak SMA itu dengan mata bulatnya dan tertawa kecil. Ia beralih pada Sehun dan tersenyum. Memperhatikan wajah pemuda manis di depannya. "Halo, aku Kyungsoo Do."

Sehun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, ia memperkenalkan diri. " Sehun Oh. Jongin sangat menyukaimu, _hyungnim_."

"Sehun Oh!" Jongin mendelik ke arahnya. Dengan wajahnya yang tersipu karena sahabatnya baru saja mengatakan hal 'itu' di depan orang yang disukainya. Tak hanya itu, Jongin langsung memukul lengan Sehun karena dia begitu berterus terang.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Sehun meringis karena pukulan Jongin di lengannya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan cepat memberikan balasan pukulan untuk Jongin.

"Uh, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo memanggil. Menarik perhatian dua sahabat di depannya. "Untuk besok, sepertinya aku baru bisa keluar sore hari. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya?"

•

•

•

"Shixun kau mau mandi?"

Chanli menengok ke dalam ruangan Shixun dan mendapati serigala putih yang sedang membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Serigala putih yang tak lain adalah Shixun itu mendongakkan kepala. Mata seterang langit itu beradu pandang dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku belum mandi sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ungkap Chanli jujur. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya menampakka gigi-giginya. Senyumnya mengembang saat akhirya Shixun merubah sosoknya.

Terduduk di atas karpet bulu beruang, Shixun duduk membelakangi Chanli. Membuat _alpha_ itu menatap punggungnya. Shixun masih duduk di sana, melipat kedua kakinya dan mengusap lengannya. "Aku sudah mandi."

"Oh? Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau pulang hujan-hujanan bersama Zitao itu ya?"

Shixun mengangguk.

"Baikah kalau begitu temani aku mandi."

Shixun hampir dapat mendengar cengiran Chanli di suaranya. Dan dia tahu benar kalau Chanli tidak akan menyerah sampai ia megiyakan ajakannya. Jadi ia menghela nafas dan berdiri sembari mengambil mantel bulu panjang di dekatnya. Ia berbalik menghadap ke Chanli setelah meletakkan mantel bulu itu ke tubuhnya.

"Chanli kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?" Shixun menghela nafas. Sedikit canggung melihat salah satu anggota kelompoknya bertelanjang.

Chanli kembali tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya. Ia tahu kalau Shixun adalah anggota paling pemalu di kelompok mereka. Dia sangat anti bertelanjang. Paling jauh yang dia lakukan adalah bertelanjang dada.

"Aku ingin mandi Shixun, aku tidak mau repot-repot membawa pakaian."

Shixun menghela nafas, berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Chanli sampai akhirnya Chanli merubah wujudnya. Sebagai serigala abu-abu dewasa, ukurannya sangat besar. Tinggi Chanli saat berada di wujud serigalanya hampir setinggi pusar Shixun (Wu Fan bahkan hampir setinggi dadanya).

Shixun segera menghampi Chanli dan naik ke punggungnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berubah." Gumamnya, ia mulai berpegangan pada bulu-bulu panjang Chanli saat serigala itu berlari keluar.

Angin berebut menerpa wajahnya saat Chanli berlari tanpa ampun. Menuju air terjun tak jauh dari gua mereka. Air terjun yang menjadi sumber air mereka. Air terjun yang sudah di klaim sebagai daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Chanli sangat lincah menghindari pohon-pohon dan ranting saat ia berlari. Ia bahkan tidak tersandung satupun akar-akar yang melintang. Tidak seperti Shixun yang kadang melukai kakinya sendiri saat berlari.

Hingga suara derasnya air sampai di telinganya dan hawa sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Chanli menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di dekat air terjun. Air terjunnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan aliran sungai yang di disebabkannya pun tak terlalu besar. Tempat yang sempurna untuk kelompok beranggotakan sepuluh orang.

Shixun segera turun dari punggung Chanli. Ia membenahi letak mantelnya dan berjalan ke tepian air. Kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun menyentuh air itu dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Chanli masih berdiri di sana, sudah kembali berubah ke wujud manusianya. Ia memperhatikan Shixun yang perlahan melepaskan mantel bulunya. Mantel bulu itu ia letakkan begitu saja di atas batu besar di dekatnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Shixun berjalan ke arah air. Semakin lama sampai setengah tubuhnya terendam dalam air.

Shixun. _Beta_ muda yang semula mereka kira akan menjadi _omega_ karena parasnya. Sosok Shixun terlihat begitu rapuh. Dengan kulit seputih susunya. Dengan segala ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di matanya.

Saat dia tumbuh menjadi _beta_ , semua orang di kelompok mereka kaget. _Pup_ kecil itu tumbuh di luar prediksi mereka. Ini bukan hal yang mengecewakan tentu saja. Mejadi _beta_ ataupun _omega_ , Shixun tetaplah adik kecil mereka. Rasa sayang itu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Chanli tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan ke air. Menyusul Shixun yang masih di sana, hanya berdiri menghadap ke air terjun yang mengalir pelan. Aroma Shixun memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sedikit vanila, kopi, dan tanaman herbal. Shixun sangat senang berada di ruangan Yixing. Mungkin dari sana dia mendapat aroma tanaman itu.

"Kukira kau bilang kalau kau sudah mandi, Shixun." Ujar Chanli setelah ia berdiri di dekat Shixun. Ia mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air yang begitu segar itu.

Mendengar ucapan Chanli, Shixun memutar tubuhnya. Melihat _alpha_ itu sedikit berjongkok agar tubuhnya terendam sampai bahunya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berendam." Ia mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajah Chanli, lalu tertawa lagi.

Chanli langsung kembali berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya yang basah mengusap helaian rambutnya ke belakang hingga dahinya terlihat.

"Kau yang memulai, Shixun Huang."

Ujar Chanli sebelum keduanya bermain air di sana. Mencipratkan air ke arah satu sama lain. Menghalau air yang datang ke wajah mereka dengan telapak tangan. Tertawa lebar sampai akhirnya Shixun berjalan menjauh.

"Cukup, Chanli cukup, kumohon." Pinta Shixun di sela tawanya. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya karena Chanli belum mau berhenti menyerangnya dengan air.

Melihah Shixun menyerah, Chanli berhenti. Ia turut tertawa sebelum menghampiri Shixun. Ia mengambil sedikit air dengan kedua tangannya sebelum menuangkan air itu ke atas rambut pirang Shixun.

"Kita lupa untuk meminta ramuan rambut Yixing. Rambutmu kasar sekali." Ucap Chanli saat ia mencuci rambut Shixun, hanya dengan air. "Jangan warnai rambutmu lagi. Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut hitam."

Shixun membuka matanya dan berbalik, menghadap Chanli. "Hentikan. Kau akan membuatnya kusut." Kedua tangannya meraih masing-masing pergelangan tangan Chanli dan menjauhkannya dari rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanli, ia menatap Shixun dengan mata besarnya. Keduanya beradu pandang. Tidak mengatakan apapun karena Shixun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sangat lelah." Ungkap Shixun setelah beberapa saat. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanli dan berganti menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _Alpha_ di depannya. "Dan takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _beta_?"

"Aku takut.." Shixun memulai. "Belakangan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku." Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Kepalanya mulai pening dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Shixun?" Chanli panik. Ia memegang bahu Shixun dan sedikit mendorongnya. Memperhatikan wajah Shixun yang mulai memerah. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Chanli menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Shixun dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa Shixun berkeringat. Walau ia baru saja bermain-main di air, kulitnya terasa panas.

Saat sebuah aroma yang begitu manis tercium olehnya, Chanli membulatkan mata.

"Shixun..k-kau?"

•

•

•

 **Chapter 004 – END**

 **Author's Note:**

Hoho, halo pembaca tersayangku sekalian ^^')a

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia beradab dan meng-update cerita ini. Ahaha ahaha. Hey aku punya alasan okay =0=

Baiklah orang ini sangat sibuk bahkan gak sempet megang laptop. Apalah daya seorang anak kelas 12 yang mau UN dan mau masuk kuliah. /dor/ Iya masih bocah saya masih bocah -0-

So, kurasa ini yang terbaik yang bisa kukasih. Belum bisa menembus 5000 words. I'll work harder on the next chapter ^^)9 well, not as harder as before because yeah...univ entrance exam keep budging on me. Pfft. Makanya rajin-rajin review biar aku semangat nulisnya. Haahahahaha.

Terserah lah mau bilang saya ngemis review. Lah memang kenyataan XD

Itu bayaran buat author tau.

So, see ya.

Oya itu ada ChanHun scene because ChanHun is so asdfghjkl these days and I have no time to write any ChanHun (yet).

Eh ada yang suka iKON? I'm new to iKONIC. Lolalala. Kim Jinhwan itu anakku juga. Hahhahahh (srsly, he's so smoollll like a mochi). And Gu Ju-ne manly-19-years-old-daddy (he's so sassy and derp but so hawt and manly dan anjir dia mirip mantan /dor/. I can't!)

ChanHun shipper / TaoHun shipper / Yeri-biased / JunHwan shipper ayolah polow polow-an di IG. wkwk

Oya ada yang main rp? Di twitter / di facebook / di kakaotalk? Tulis username / id-nya di kolom review ya ntar ku follow/add:V

— **sedikit tentang ABO ROLE dan istilah dalam WEREWOLF!AU—**

Ini rikues salah satu reader. Sebenernya ini sedikit beda dari pengertian ABO ROLEs yang ada di web. Yah di setiap ff punya pengertian ABO ROLE sendiri2 sih biasanya. Nah ini aku akan jelaskan ABO ROLE menurut TWO OF ME. ABO itu Alpha, Beta, Omega, kalo lu kaga tau yes:V ini juga ABO role itu gay-fict alias yaoi. Jadi nggak aku tulis untuk female ABO-nya.

 **Alpha:** Alpha di sini enak ngomongnya ultimate seme:v pasti seme sih. Alpha itu statusnya paling tinggi di werewolf!au. dan dia juga paling kuat dan manly lah pokoknya. Dia juga memegang kuasa atas semua werewolf yang statusnya ada di bawah dia. Nah di cerita ini Wu Fan atau Kris Wu itu bertindak sebagai head-alpha atau kepala alpha. Yaitu dia jadi pemimpin dari semuanya. Termasuk alpha-alpha yang lain.

 **Beta:** Gampang ngomongnya dia bisa jadi uke bisa jadi seme. Tergantung siapa mate (pasangan hidup)nya. Tapi beta ini gak bisa hamil:v beta di sini biasanya orang yang pikirannya tenang dan emosinya stabil. Beda sama alpha yang siap menerjang musuh kapan aja. Beta suka kedamaian. (Oke jangan hitung Baixian di sini /canda) Baixian itu entah kenapa jadi Beta nggak ngerti juga gua:v. Beta juga memegang kuasa atas omega tapi dia masih di bawah alpha.

 **Omega:** Uri ultimate uke. Omega itu treasure alias harta. Karena omega keberadaanya itu langka. Langka banget jadi kalau suatu pack/kelompok punya omega pasti omega itu bakal dilindungi terus. Bahkan kadang di isolasi dari dunia luar. Jadi karena di cerita ini gak ada omega yah gak perlu/?. Dan male!omega itu kayak perempuan alias bisa hamil ohohoho. Dan kalo di cerita ini omega pasti bisa hamil dan punya rahim (asik). Aih geli sebenernya ngebayangin:'v dan omega itu akan mengalami masa yang kalo di ff-ff bule itu disebut HEAT. Alias masa subur. Masa subur itu hal yang paling gak bisa dihindari alpha. Karena saat masa subur itu omega bakal mengeluarkan bau harum /ntah kek apa baunya, yang jelas baunya itu memabukkan buat alpha/ dan yah you know what will happen.

Tapi maaf ini cerita rate T :'v maaf tidak bisa menghilangan haus rateM kalian /plak/ eh aku udah nyoba bikin adegan rateM tapi gagal :'v kan daripada malu2in mending gak usah. Bleheheh.

 **Pup:** Pup ini werewolf anakan:v usia pup itu 0-18 tahun (kalo di cerita ini loh ya). Diambil dari kata Puppy/anakan anjing (wolf kan se-family sama anjing). Pup sama berharganya sama omega. Di sini juga aku mendeskripsikan bahwa werewolf itu lahir dalam wujud wolf. Lalu akan mulai bisa berubah ke wujud manusia di usia minimal 5 tahun. Nah di atas Shixun umur 10 tahun baru bisa berubah kan? Hayo kenapa coba? :v

 **Pack** : alias kelompok werewolf. Pack ada yang besar ada yang kecil. Biasanya pack besar lebih complicated dan jelas anggotanya lebih banyak. Nah pack-nya EXO ini cuma pack kecil dan mereka cuma tinggal di **den** kecil alias gua itu loh. Rada susah ternyata nulis ww!au pake bahasa:'v

 **Territorial:** alias daerah kekuasaan. Tau lah ya gimana hewan menandai daerah kekuasaannya? :'v jangan tanya pake apa /?/ Jadi mereka bakal menandai suatu daerah dan dengan penciuman yang tajam mereka bakal tau siapa-siapa orang luar yang masuk ke daerah mereka. Setiap pack punya daerah kekuasaan masing-masing. Makin besar pack makin besar kesempatan buat menandai suatu daerah.

Oya, ChanHun shipper yang suka baca ff di asianfanfic coba baca ff "Love Me Tenderly (Or Simply Love Me at All)" itu keren sumpah. Werewolf!au juga. Tapi pengertian werewolf!au author itu sama werewolf!au-ku beda:v

Oke sekian.

— **special thanks—**

Pantatsehunsemok; HUNNIEKAIKIM; Byuneelia6894; Oh Yuugi; ; ohunie; RiRi639; taohunshipper; Lyla Angelica; HilmaExotics; hanhyewon357; MinnieWW.

 **Regards,**

 **Mamahnyathehun – mamahnyayeribei – mamahnyajinanney LOL XD**

 **Gue ngebacot 1000words sendiri buset XD**


End file.
